life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Planet Z
Planet Z, or Xrghthung, is the residence of the Evil Emperor Zurg & his minions. The planet itself is red & purple, has three moons, & often has storms around it. On the surface, the sky's red-tinted & cloudy, & the capitol (at least in the area where Zurg lives) is technologically advanced, rather close to Capital Planet's level of technology. However, factories with smoke emitting from them can also be seen, suggesting heavy use of industrial technology & factories. The flora & fauna of this planet are never seen, & the main inhabitants (those not enslaved by the emperor) are unknown. If this planet was real, what will happen to it after its inhabitants like Zurg & others disappeared? Life After People 1 second after people Zurg, Grubs, & even Brain pods have completely disappeared permanently. 1 day after people Power grids & other forms of power sources have failed. 3 days after people NOS-4-A2, the robotic energy vampire who was rebuilt & brought back by Zurg for some reason, have realized that Zurg & other evil creatures have disappeared. The robots around have are still around & still active, providing him energy sources after most other villains disappeared. He has now taken the throne once again like in the episode Revenge of the Monsters, turning all of the common types of Hornets into Vampire Hornets. 1 year after people Plants are starting to return in many cities across this planet. Where plants go, the animals went with it, like native giant herbivorous sludge aliens, large carnivorous arachnid (spider)-like insects related to wasps, & many others have made a comeback. 100 years after people All of the buildings (other than Zurg's fortress) have collapsed due to nature itself. 250 years after people The entire planet has fully recovered from negative activities caused by Zurg and his minions, who once polluted the planet with factories and industrial technologies. It now resembles very much like Earth (other than having three moons) & the clean oceans are now filled with abundance of underwater life. Prairies, forests, deserts, swamps, jungles, & other habitats now filled what was once polluted cities of Planet Z. 500 years after people Zurg's fortress has refused to collapsed due to care from NOS-4-A2 himself, who has survived & replaced "Z"s with "N"s due to Zurg's absence & NOS-4-A2 being a new ruler of Planet Z (which is now known as Planet N). He has also made his own cloning machine that clones himself & vampire hornets, so his kind & vampire hornets now rule the entire planet. 750 years after people Clones of NOS-4-A2 & vampire hornets have their own coffin-like spaceships & has now colonized all other planets in their galaxy & has now spread into other galaxies, even our solar system, where they have now colonized planets filled with life, including Earth, where they now rule as well, along with other sapient species and beings. Category:Fiction Category:Fictional Place Category:Fictional Species Category:Planets Category:Towns and cities Category:Cities Category:Robots Category:Collapses Category:Nature Category:Structures Category:Structures that Refuse to Collapse Category:Vampires